


Wild

by ImotoChan



Series: blue neighborhood [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends AU, Kinda, M/M, baby iwa and baby oiks make the world go round, based off troyes blue neighborhood music videos, slight abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:36:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5419082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImotoChan/pseuds/ImotoChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Look, Iwa-chan! A star! Make a wish!!” </p><p> <i>I wish Tooru will always smile. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild

**Author's Note:**

> h ey! i should be working on other fics but alas here i am
> 
> idk why im making this a series instead of a multichapter fic it just felt more appropiate??
> 
> Any way this is based of troye's first music video in the series,"wild",i highly suggest u watch nd cry
> 
> i hope u like it :D

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa giggles, swinging his legs from where he sits on the tree branch, “I beat you!”

 

Iwaizumi huffs, rolling his eyes, “Only because I let you!”. He quickly scrambles up, settling beside Oikawa and watching the sea.

 

“Look! We can see your dad’s shipyard!!” Oikawa grins, gesturing in some obscure direction. Iwaizumi squints, shaking his head when he doesn’t see where Oikawa’s pointing. “Hmph, maybe Iwa-chan needs glasses.”

 

“Or maybe you do.” Iwaizumi states, crossing his arms, an air of indignation surrounding him.

 

“Waah, I’m sorry, don’t be mad, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa cries, leaning forward and waving his arms wildly.

 

“I’m not mad, dummy.” Iwaizumi places his palm on Oikawa’s forehead, gently pushing him back. He ruffles Oikawa’s hair slightly, huffing a little when Oikawa squeals.

 

“Good! Oh, Iwa-chan! Can we go alien watching tonight?? I heard there's supposed to be a meteor shower! That’s when the aliens come out!!” Oikawa’s eyes light up; they always do when he talks about space. He had a weird obsession with it and was certain that there was more to the galaxy then just humans. Iwaizumi could never find it in himself to argue.

 

Iwaizumi bites his lip in thought, “I guess we could.”

 

“Hurray!!” Oikawa throws his arms around Iwaizumi, nearly knocking both of them off the branch.

 

“Hey! Be careful!!” Iwaizumi grumbles, balancing them both with the hand that wasn’t hugging Oikawa back.

 

“I’m sorry, Iwa-chan!” OIkawa giggles, but Iwaizumi really doubts he is.

 

///

 

“Iwa-chan,”

 

Iwaizumi hates when his voice sounds like that; small and broken.

 

“Yeah, Tooru?”

 

OIkawa mumbles something as they watch the stars, along with the meteors that fall every now and then.

 

“I didn’t hear you.” Iwaizumi tells him, shuffling closer. 

 

“We should run away.” Oikawa states, louder this time. He sounds so serious that Iwaizumi cannot bring himself to laugh.

 

“Why?” Iwaizumi asks, turning his head to look at Oikawa’s expression. His face is round, Iwaizumi notes, and his eyes are hazel. Iwaizumi never noticed that Oikawa has hazel eyes.

 

“Because.” Oikawa pouts, “Why not?”

 

“We’re too small, Tooru!!” Iwaizumi tells him, “Where would we go?”

 

“Excuse me, you’re the small one.” Oikawa huffs, “And anywhere. We could live on a boat somewhere in the middle of the ocean.”

 

Iwaizumi sighs and shakes his head, “Tooru.” 

 

“Well, what about your dad?” Oikawa asks quietly. 

 

Iwaizumi chokes on air, “What about him?”

 

Oikawa rolls over onto his side to meet Iwaizumi eyes, “You can’t live with him!”

 

Iwaizumi sits up, turning his head away. “I love my dad.” And it’s true, his dad has given him his love and affection, and everything he has ever wanted or needed, other than Oikawa that is.

 

“He hurts you, Iwa-chan!!” Oikawa frowns, “My daddy says that’s not okay!”

 

“I don’t care.” Iwaizumi puts his head between his knees, taking a few deep breaths.

 

“But I care!” Oikawa shuffles closer to Iwazumi and rests his forehead on Iwaizumi shoulder, his eyes facing the ground. “I care a whole bunch!”

 

Iwaizumi realizes that Oikawa’s crying, and he hates it, because it was his own fault. He wasn’t supposed to make Oikawa cry, he was supposed to make sure Oikawa could always smile, that Oikawa always glows.

 

“Tooru?” Iwaizumi asks gently, turning his head. Oikawa looks up, his eyes dotted with tears, and Iwaizumi thinks they look something like puddles in the middle of the night; when the moon and stars the only thing that supply any light. “I’ll think about it.”

 

Oikawa smiles, wide and toothy, and Iwaizumi is relieved.

 

“Yay, Iwa-chan!”

 

Iwaizumi huffs, crossing his arms. “Whatever.”

 

Oikawa giggles before looking back up to the sky. “Look, Iwa-chan! A star! Make a wish!!”

 

Iwaizumi glances at Oikawa, his eyes shut tight as he murmurs something under a breath, before closing his own eyes and quickly making a wish.

 

_I wish Tooru will always smile._

 

///

 

“You can’t can’t catch me, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa laughs gleefully as he runs through the yard of old boats.

 

“You’re going too fast!” Iwaizumi complains, chasing after him.

 

Oikawa stops ahead and turns around to stick out his tongue, “Iwa-chan’s a slowpoke!”

 

Iwaizumi crosses his arms, “You’re a bully, Tooru!”

 

“Nuh-uh, Iwa-chan’s the bully!” Oikawa crosses his arms and pulls his eyebrows together, attempting to impersonate Iwaizumi, “ ‘Stupid Tooru!’", he says in a nasally voice. 

 

It’s Iwaizumi’s turn to stick out his tongue, “I don’t sound like that!”

 

Oikawa giggles, “Yes you do!”

 

Iwaizumi huffs before taking a step forward and running towards Oikawa at full speed. He tackles him to the ground, laughing when they both fall.

 

“See, Iwa-chan is so mean.” Oikawa says, his cheeks rosy with giggles.

 

Iwaizumi flicks Oikawa’s forehead, “Stupid Tooru”, but his insult lacks any bite.

 

///

 

“Tooru, what if the water’s cold?” Iwaizumi bites his cheek, unsure of whether to follow his friend into the ocean.

 

“It’ll be fine!!” Oikawa exclaims, taking Iwaizumi’s hand. “We’ll jump in together, so you don’t have to be scared.”

 

“I’m not scared, stupid Tooru!” Iwaizumi blurts out, defending himself, “I just don’t wanna get sick!”

 

“Sure, Iwa-chan, whatever you say~” Oikawa teases, dragging Iwaizumi closer to the edge of the dock.

 

Iwaizumi sighs, peeking over the end and taking a deep breath, “Fine!”

 

Oikawa grins, “Okay!” He gives Iwaizumi’s hand a light squeeze.

 

“One, two, three!”

 

The water _is_ freezing, and Iwaizumi won't be surprised if they both catch colds, but in that moment the smile on Oikawa’s face when they resurface is enough to warm him.

  
  


///

 

“Hey, Iwa-chan?”

 

Iwaizumi moves closer to Oikawa under the bedsheet that they had thrown over themselves. “What, Tooru?”

 

“Pinky promise,” Oikawa sticks out his finger, a shy smile on his face. Oikawa almost always smiled, but he never smiled the same way twice.

 

“Promise what?” Iwaizumi asks, offering up his own pinky before Oikawa can answer the question.

 

“That we’ll be friends forever.” Oikawa mumbles. His hazel eyes are a dark brown, and it looks like tears threaten to spill out; Iwaizumi doesn’t like that.

 

“Of course we’ll be friend forever, stupid.” Iwaizumi wraps Oikawa’s pinky with his own and leans forward, bumping their foreheads together, “Pinky promise.”

 

Oikawa grins, warm hazel eyes meeting soft green ones, and Iwaizumi thinks he’s drowning; like he’s being flooded with all these emotions that don’t yet have words and are only starting to form.

 

“It's a promise!!”

 

///

 

“Haha, got you, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa laughs when he lands a hit on Iwaizumi with his plastic sword. “Arrgh, I’m going to make you walk the plank!”

 

Iwaizumi grins, “Not unless I get you!”. He gets Oikawa in the stomach and grabs his sword when Oikawa tries to hit him back.

 

“Hey! That’s not fair, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa giggles, a smile spreading across a face as he tries to get his sword back.  

 

Some shouting in the distance distracts them both from the game.

 

“Is that your dad?” Oikawa asks quietly, raising an eyebrow. Iwaizumi eyes go wide and he suddenly takes off. Oikawa runs after him, yelling his name as his feet pound against the sand.

 

Oikawa’s own father and Iwaizumi’s are arguing about something. Oikawa can’t quite understand what it is they're arguing about, but he thinks he hears his name along with Iwaizumi’s.

 

“Dad, stop!” Iwaizumi steps between his father and Oikawa’s. “What are you doing?”

 

“What am I doing? I’m not doing anything!” Iwaizumi dad shouts, waving a hand in the air.

 

“Dad, dad, stop!” Iwaizumi tries to push his dad away, “Come on, let’s go home!”

 

“Listen to your son and get out of here,” Oikawa’s dad spits at the ground, frowning as he puts an arm around his own son.

 

Iwaizumi dad grumbles, spitting out more curses before turning around and stumbling forward, his son following beside him.

 

Iwaizumi turns around and sees Oikawa, pulled in tightly to his father’s side, his hazel eyes full of concern, 

 

_Sorry, Tooru, I don’t know if I can keep my promise._

 

///

  
  


_it drives me wild_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading !!  
> hmu @ <http://bunnies-html.tumblr.com/>


End file.
